


The Sky Under the Sea

by EmblemFire



Series: McHanzo Week 2017: The Gays Return [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, McHanzo Week 2017, Promises, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmblemFire/pseuds/EmblemFire
Summary: A quiet sunset is spent next to the ocean.





	The Sky Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the last McHanzo Week 2017 prompt for Day 7: The Beach/The Sea! I combined both a little bit in this prompt, but this is purely a short drabble with a little bit of angst and promises to get married in the future! Enjoy!

"Hey, Hanzo. Why're ya out right now?" 

The archer turned to Jesse with a small smile before turning back to face the sea. 

"It is a very lovely sunset wouldn't you agree?" 

Their post in Spain definitely had its quirks, especially when there were stellar sunsets such as this one being displayed with a slightly cloudly sky. Hanzo wasn't inside their base for dinner, so he came out only to find him staring out at the water. It wasn't bad. In fact, Jesse found it slightly romantic how they were out here alone with the beautiful sight before them. 

He stood next to Hanzo on the sandy shores, shoving his hands into his jean pockets with a leisurely smile of his own. "It does look pretty nice. But I've seen sights much more beautiful than this," he spoke, staring right at Hanzo while he said it before the archer looked at him and shook his head. "Foolish man... Being a romantic will get you nowhere."

"Don't gotta be a romantic, cause I know you love me already." 

Hanzo snorted and allowed the arm wrapped around his shoulders to pull him closer to Jesse. "That makes no sense," he chuckled, turning his head and pressing a soft kiss to the other's cheek. Jesse hummed happily. "'s the point, sugar." 

They stood in silence for a few moments longer, simply taking in the sights and sounds around them before Hanzo spoke up from his place nestled against Jesse's side. "My father wanted to take us to the beach when we were younger. Genji and I. He said that it was always a dream of his to have one day where we were all a happy family..." Hanzo frowned slightly at the memory, and Jesse rubbed his shoulder gently before allowing silence to overtake them for another minute. 

"How about I make a happy family with ya then, Han?" 

"... Please do not tell me you're proposing." 

Jesse laughed and shook his head, kissing Hanzo's head to placate him before rumbling softly. "Naw, we're both too busy with what we're doing. Ain't good to marry someone when we can just die the next day," he sighed, his eyes focusing once more on the ocean before a hand guided his face to look at Hanzo. Hanzo's eyes were furrowed, as if he were upset by Jesse's comment, and Jesse was about to apologize before he was pulled in for a sweet, gentle kiss. 

The waves lapped onto the shore silently as they kissed each other, and Hanzo pulled away with a soft breath before glaring at Jesse. It held no venom behind it. "I will not allow myself to be defeated so easily. You must promise me the same," he stated firmly, staring into Jesse's eyes. "I will not die today, tomorrow, or any time. I will stay alive, marry you, and retire with you. Now, however, is not a suitable time for either of us." 

His confession made Jesse's eyes go slightly glossy, and he practically beamed before kissing Hanzo firmly. They tangled up with each other, and once their lips broke apart Jesse began nuzzling and kissing Hanzo's face happily. Admist his soft humming and returned kisses, Jesse had pulled him to rest closely against his chest. "I promise, baby," he whispered, pressing another kiss to his hair as he squeezed him a bit tighter. "I promise I'll be there when you decide you wanna get married. I promise that I'll stay alive for you." 

The sea twinkled under the fading sunlight as they embraced and shared spoken promises about their future.


End file.
